Prisoner of War
by Starkiller141
Summary: The event in comics called "Dark Knights Metal" has shown off some pretty cool evil batmen from alternate universes, the one this story will focus on is a female version of Batman from a gender swapped universe where she takes down Aquawoman, you can guess who that's a female form of. And of course only lemon flavored logical events take place in this version of that story.


**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, yep, here I am branching out, sue me. This is a Fem Batman X Fem Aquaman as shown in Dark Knights Metal, Drowning Vol.1, really like the story going on and yes, there are plenty of videos and pictures online from the comic for these two if you don't read comics. ANYWAY, don't worry, still going to post for RWBY, in fact next week will be a new SHYBRCT, so that'll be nice. As always feel free to tell me what you liked, or didn't so other stories won't have the same weakness aaaaaannnnd yeah, enjoy.**

Bryce, also known as Batwoman, had captured Aquawoman and had restraints on her capable of compensating for her Atlantean strength and are hence able to keep her on her knees and her arms behind her back.

"Well well, look at you now Queen of the Seas, some called you Aquawoman, but I know your real name is Arthurina" Bryce said mockingly

Arthurina was unable to respond as there was an incredibly strong ball gag in her mouth with some holes allowing her to breathe.

"Mmmhhphhmm!" She tried to speak past the ball gag with no luck

"Ha, in time you will be my plaything, make no mistake, no matter how much you resist, struggle, or attempt to lash out, you will break" Bryce said with her true seriousness at the end

"However, it doesn't have to be a long, painful, and crushing experience. In fact, you can still be a good Queen and be at my beck and call" Bryce said to Aquawoman's confusion.

"You see, the last bits of your army and people think they're safe in Atlantis. The thing is, when I drew you out with the UN's forces, oh you remember that right? I was able to take your own triton from you and knock you out with it." Bryce said with a smug smile as Arthurina hung her head in shame for being defeated with her own weapon.

"Yah, when that whole battle happened, I had my ship dispatch an army small drones that were successfully able to plant bombs all over the city. Now I will blow those charges, inform the UN to attack again with everything now that Atlantis will be crippled, and you will be Queen of the of nothing."

Bryce let that be in the air for a moment to let it sink it to Arthurina before she spoke again.

"Or"

Arthurina perked up immediately at an alternate option to her people's destruction.

"You can submit to me now and serve me however I want every day and your people will be spared." Bryce said looking down at her and very much enjoying the helpless look on her face.

She was torn, she was prideful and used to being in control…

...but she was also Queen of Atlantis and needed above all, to protect her people.

"Well? Yes, to being my pet and saving your people? Or no and being the reason they die, though I'll still break you, it'll just be more drawn out."

Aquawoman looked up at Bryce and nodded a yes

"Good, now hold still while I remove those pesky clothes you're wearing~"

Bryce reached forward to grab at the already battle torn attire the Atlantean wore and tore it away with easy, it didn't matter what it looked like, she was never going to be wearing clothes again.

Bryce proceeds to forcibly remove Aquawoman's clothing and then play with her breasts.

"My my, they certainly grow them nice down in Atlantis, don't they? ~" Bryce said as she squeezed played with at her leisure.

Arthurina did not, and truly could not, resist Bryce's advancements upon her body. Since she was restrained of course, but also out of fear of what Batwoman would do if she resisted. All she could do was just look away, as her body was toyed with by another woman.

"Oh, not only are they big, but their hard and soft in the right places" Bryce said just before she leaned down to take Arthurina's right nipple into her mouth.

After several moments of sucking on the restrained Atlantean's breast, Bryce pulled away and said, "They don't taste bad either~"

Bryce continued her assault on Aquawoman's breasts for what felt like torturous hours to Arthurina. Sure, she'd been under worst pain… not that it was all that terrible… she was just putting up with it for the good of her people… yes, that's right.

With Bryce's mouth and one of her hands playing with Arthurina's breasts, she was able to slowly slither her free hand down the Atlantean's already wet slit.

She slid two fingers in and began to pump them into her restrained so-to-be-pet.

Arthurina soon begins to writhe and wiggle under Bryce's touch and after a minute, she lets out a muffled moan of forced pleasure.

Bryce continued her duel assault on Arthurina's breasts and pussy for several minutes before pulling away and bringing her now liquid covered fingers before Arthurina.

"Well would you look at that, already dripping so much arousal. ~" Bryce said making Arthurina blush profusely and look away.

Bryce leaned into Aquawoman's ear and whispered,

"Don't worry, this is just the beginning~"

Arthurina should have been distraught at such a statement, but she could feel a part of her… not upset at what Batwoman said.

Bryce then reached behind herself to seemingly pull something off the back of her utility belt and brought it right in front of Arthurina's face.

It was a vibrator, the top part of it was almost round, while the lower half was connected to a handle with 4 settings for vibration levels on it.

Bryce just smiled as she saw the look on Arthurina's face at realizing what it was.

She quickly brought it down to Aquawoman's dripping pussy and turned it to it's first level of vibration.

Arthurina immediately tensed up at the now constant pleasure vibration on her lower lips and began to shake more in her restraints helplessly as her body accepted the pleasure even as her mind tried to deny it.

Bryce started at the bottom of Arthurina's slit and slowly moved upwards along the outside of her dripping folds. This slow, yet pleasurable motion caused Arthurina to squirm more and more at the forced pleasure running all throughout her body. Small moans even slipped out of her and were just audible past her gag, getting Bryce's attention.

"Oh, and here I was beginning to think you had the will to resist it, guess I was wrong~" Bryce said in a tone that made it obvious she never believed such a thing and was only toying with her.

Eventually, Bryce did reach Arthurina's clitoris and when she did, the Atlantean couldn't contain herself anymore and began to moan as loudly as the gag would let her as the pleasure brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

"Oh, I want to hear you now" Bryce said as she removed the gag from Arthurina's mouth while also shifting the vibration level up.

"Moan for me~" Bryce whispered into her ear

Arthurina immediately bit her lip to keep herself from doing so, but after another minute of pleasurable torture, she couldn't contain herself.

She moaned loudly at Bryce's precise movements with the hellishly slow-moving vibrator along her lower lips combined with the similar movements of her other hand on her breasts.

"Oh-o-o-OOOHH!" Arthurina let out against her will

"That's what I've been wanting to hear~" Bryce said seductively as she began to lick and kiss Arthurina's neck, forcing her to moan in pleasure even more.

Arthurina could feel it, the pleasure coursing through her was too much to resist it, she was going to cum against her will, but she knew she was going to enjoy it. She was doing this for Atlantis, she told herself that over and over in her head, but her mind was getting so hazy from all the pleasure that she wasn't sure anymore.

The vibrator was just shifted another level higher while still being pressed so firmly against her slit and clitoris, the lone hand squeezing whichever one of her breasts it felt like, and Batwoman's tongue roaming her body, " _Oh god, that tongue"_ Arthurina thought to herself, lost in the haze of her approaching orgasm.

Here it was, her final wall was about to come down and she was going to spray her brains all over the vibrator, but it was gone.

Seemingly in an instant Bryce had pulled away from Arthurina completely.

"W-what, why did you stop? P-please just a little more." Arthurina said, not caring how pitiful she sounded, she needed to finish.

"Don't forget, you are MY pet, and you are going to take care of me. Then I'll see if you deserve to cum.

Arthurina nodded quickly in understanding, " _She's eager, good._ " Bryce thought to herself with a smile.

Bryce then began to remove her pants, or more precisely, the lower half of her combat armor, or even costume.

Bryce then proceeded to stand before the kneeling Queen with her pussy exposed.

Arthurina sees Bryce's pussy and immediately dives in, licking wildly, much to Bryce's pleasure.

To see the queen of Atlantis, down on her knees fervently eating her out, this is a moment she wanted both of them to enjoy.

Bryce pulled Arthurina's head away from her crotch and kneeled down before the queen while she also reached behind herself again and pulled another vibrator from her utility belt. Though this one was smaller and shaped like an egg. There was also another controller in Bryce's other hand meaning this vibrator was wireless.

"Here you go pet, something that'll make this even more enjoyable for you" Bryce said as she slipped the vibrator inside Arthurina slit.

"Don't worry my dear, there's a magnetic setting on the controller that will allow me to get the vibrator back when I decide to. As for, let's get back to it shall we. ~" Bryce said as she stood again and presented her pussy to Arthurina again.

This time Arthurina was more hesitant to indulge in Batwoman's pussy as she had come down significantly from her sexual high.

Bryce fixed that by turning the vibrator on and having that so recently felt pleasure go through Arthurina's body.

"If you want to cum this time, you better make me think you are worthy of it." Bryce said smirking down at Aquawoman as she could see lust in her eyes return.

Arthurina immediately dived back into Bryce's pussy tongue first, wanting to show her new owner that she was worthy to cum.

Aquawoman continuously lapped her tongue all over and as far into Bryce's pussy as she could reach, most certainly not ignoring the clitoris as she made sure to lap at that with her tongue over and over again.

Bryce put her free hand on the back of Arthurina's head, almost intent on keeping the former proud queen from pulling away from her cunt.

"My my, what a good little bitch queen." Bryce said running her hand through Arthurina's hair

Arthurina paid no attention to Bryce's hand and instead focused on eating her out.

The Atlantean Queen put all of her being into pleasuring Bryce's pussy with her tongue and after made sure to swallow as much of her dripping fluids as possible, making sure not to waste a drop.

"Oh-oh, th-thats very nice, y-you can cUmmm… *huff* when I do." Bryce just got out from the pleasure running through her, she knew she was about to cum and shifted the vibrator to its max setting

Arthurina felt the increase pleasure vibrate through her body and doubled her effort to make sure her tongue hit every pleasure center in Bryce's pussy.

"O-OH! OH-OOOOHHH" Bryce almost screamed as she used both her hands to push Arthurina's head into her pussy even more as she squirted right into her awaiting mouth.

Just at the feeling of Bryce's juices hitting her tongue, Arthurina instantly came squirting herself all over the floor as she swallowed Bryce's cum as it entered her mouth.

After several minutes of riding out their orgasms, Bryce pulled her pussy away from Arthurina's mouth and put the vibrator's setting to zero, so off.

"What a *huff* a good girl." Bryce said rubbing her hand across Arthurina's cheek as the queen looked up at her exhaustively.

"I can tell we're going to have a lot of fun together~"

Arthurina probably should have been upset at hearing such words, but a feeling deep inside her was… happy.


End file.
